A Cruel Angel's Thesis
A Cruel Angel's Thesis is a song that first appeared in TWA 2: Racing the Storm Lyrics Kanji :残酷な天使のように :少年よ　神話になれ :青い風がいま :胸のドアを叩いても :私だけをただ見つめて :微笑んでるあなた :そっとふれるもの :もとめることに夢中で :運命さえまだ知らない :いたいけな瞳 :だけどいつか気付くでしょう　その背中には :遥か未来　めざすための　羽根があること :残酷な天使のテーゼ :窓辺からやがて飛び立つ :ほとばしる熱いパトスで :思い出を裏切るなら :この宇宙(そら)を抱いて輝く :少年よ　神話になれ :ずっと眠ってる :私の愛の揺りかご :あなただけが　夢の使者に :呼ばれる朝がくる :細い首筋を :月あかりが映してる :世界中の時を止めて :閉じこめたいけど :もしもふたり逢えたことに　意味があるなら :私はそう　自由を知る　ためのバイブル :残酷な天使のテーゼ :悲しみがそしてはじまる :抱きしめた命のかたち :その夢に目覚めたとき :誰よりも光を放つ :少年よ　神話になれ :人は愛をつむぎながら　歴史をつくる :女神なんてなれないまま　私は生きる :残酷な天使のテーゼ :窓辺からやがて飛び立つ :ほとばしる熱いパトスで :思い出を裏切るなら :この宇宙(そら)を抱いて輝く :少年よ　神話になれ Romaji :Zankoku na tenshi no you ni :Shonen yo shinwa ni nare :Aoi kaze ga ima :Mune no doa wo tataite mo :Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete :Hohoende'ru anata :Sotto fureru mono :Motomeru koto ni muchuu de :Unmei sae mada shiranai :Itaike na hitomi :Dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou :Sono senaka ni wa :Haruka mirai mezasu tame no :Hane ga aru koto :Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze :Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu :Hotobashiru atsui patosu de :Omoide wo uragiru nara :Kono sora wo daite kagayaku :Shonen yo shinwa ni nare :Zutto nemutte'ru :Watashi no ai no yurikago :Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni :Yobareru asa ga kuru :Hosoi kubisuji wo :Tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru :Sekai-juu no toki wo tomete :Tojikometai kedo :Oshimo futari aeta koto ni :Imi ga aru nara :Watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru :Tame no baiburu :Zankoku na tenshi no teeze :Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru :Dakishimeta inochi no katachi :Sono yume ni mezameta toki :Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu :Shounen yo, shinwa ni nare :Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara :Rekishi wo tsukuru :Megami nante narenai mama :Watashi wa ikiru :Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze :Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu :Hotobashiru atsui patosu de :Omoide wo uragiru nara :Kono sora wo daite kagayaku :Shonen yo shinwa ni nare English (Version 1) :Like an angel with cruel and merciless intent :Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend :In time, this blue of the sky :Will reach out to knock on the door to your heart :You’re looking at me :Make it all that you see :Content and we’re merely smiling :Once more, the touch you long for :Consumes you in yearning to find that embrace :You’re unaware though :Now to what fate will sow :Temptation implores you to know :Someday you’ll notice – I pray that you’ll realize :These wings on your back aren’t a dream :At last, you’ll have all you need to escape to :The world where you’ll finally be free :This was all a Cruel Angel’s Thesis from the start :Brought to life, out window now it’s taking flight :Scorching pathos if you betray your memory :Follow this deviant-divine philosophy :Shining more than these stars that bathe the galaxy :Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend :With grace, and in my embrace :You fall deep into sleep, so tempted to stay :In the morning that falls :You alone will be called :By message from the realm of dreams :Moonlight reflects in your sight :The night that surrounds you invites radiance :And it’s all in goodwill :But if time could stand still :This moment, I’d freeze it in place :If there is meaning in two people meeting :Then maybe we’re doing this right :Within this trial, that might be the bible - :The way that we’ll both reach the light :This was all a Cruel Angel’s Thesis from the start :It is time, for the sorrow in us to arise :You held tightly to all that’s left and tangible :Stuck between both the dream world and the actual :You out-shine any mortal who has walked the Earth :Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend :People who weave love, create without knowing :And carve a path through history :Though I’ll take a stand :I’m still only human :The goddess you need can't be me :This was all a Cruel Angel’s Thesis from the start :Brought to life, out window now it’s taking flight :Scorching pathos if you betray your memory :Follow this deviant-divine philosophy :Shining more than these stars that bathe the galaxy :Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend Category:Japanese Characters Category:Songs Category:Anime